Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in general, to the field of hollow shafts provided with torque transmitting structural elements, such as gear wheels, cams, disk cams, etc., and more particularly, to a hollow shaft providing a support body constructed as a separate component from the torque transmitting structural elements.